A Night To Remember
by FanGirlForever19
Summary: It's the night before Christmas. The Davenports are sleeping soundly in their beds, while visions of sugar plums dance in their heads. Well, everyone except Adam Davenport. He is determined to catch a glimpse of the legendary Santa Claus. Will he get his wish? Find out in this one-shot of hijinks, just in time for the holidays.


***Hi, guys! Christmas is coming up so I just thought I would do a Christmas one-shot with the Davenport family, one of my favorite TV families. Enjoy and I wish you all a happy holiday, whichever one you celebrate!**

Chase stretched and yawned. He got out of his capsule to get a drink. He was walking towards the kitchen, when he tripped on something and landed with a thud onto the floor. "What the…..?" He looked towards where he had tripped and could make out Adam. "Adam, what are you doing?"

"Sshhhh!" Adam put a finger to his lips. Chase stood up and looked down at his brother, who was lying down on the floor. Actually, looking down on his brother was a very rare thing. He was so used to looking up at him, considering Adam was taller than him. Adam looked up at him. "I want to see Santa. Be quiet, Santa could be here any minute." Chase rolled his eyes. Of course Adam actually believed in Santa. He had the brain of a child. Although, it wouldn't be right if he diminished his belief. Besides, trying to explain something like that to Adam was a waste of breath.

He sighed. "Adam, come back to bed. Santa won't come if you're awake."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

Adam stared curiously up at him. "How do you know that?" Adam's face lit up and he gasped. "Unless you're one of Santa's elves! That would explain why you are so short!"

Chase rolled his eyes. "Ha ha. Very funny, Adam." Half of the time he didn't even understand why he was made fun of for his height. Didn't they know he was taller than Bree? Oh, well. He was used to it by now. Adam stood up and looked him up and down. He touched one of his ears. Chase gave him a weird look. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? Elves have pointy ears. I'm just checking….. Unless you're wearing a disguise!" Now, he couldn't even remember why he had gotten up in the first place.

"Adam, I am not an elf!"

They suddenly heard some footsteps and Adam gasped. "Maybe it's Santa!" Leo appeared, looking very sleepy and in a daze. He turned on the lights just for a second and was in the kitchen. "Hi, Leo!" Adam said very loudly.

Leo jumped and shrieked. "Adam? Chase? What are you guys doing up?"

"What are you doing up?" Chase retorted back.

"I'm getting something to eat. What's your excuse?"

"Well, I got up to get a drink of water when I tripped on Adam over here." He jabbed his thumb at Adam, clearly annoyed.

"Why was Adam on the floor in the first place?" Leo raised his eyebrows. Chase was about to reply but Leo held out his hand. "Actually, I changed my mind. I don't want to know."

Chase nodded. "You're right. You don't want to know. I'm going back to bed." Chase walked away.

Leo nodded. "I should to. I need my beauty sleep." He waved his hand over his face. "My face doesn't happen without sleep." Before he walked away, he grabbed a cookie from Santa's cookie tray.

Adam gasped. "You took one of Santa's cookies!"

Leo gave him a weird look. "Yeah, so?"

Adam rushed over. "Give me that!" He put the cookie back on the tray. "Don't touch Santa's cookies."

Leo put his hands up in innocence. "Whoa, sorry."

He grabbed one of the spare cookies that was not on the tray, and Adam's eyes lit up. "Hey!" He ripped it out of his hands.

"This wasn't on the tray."

"Don't touch these either! Santa may want more." Leo rolled his eyes. He was too tired to deal with this. He decided he wasn't hungry anymore and wanted to go back to sleep. He had started to walk away when Adam stopped him. "Hey! What are you doing? Don't you want to see Santa?"

Leo took a deep breath to calm himself down. He put a hand on Adam's shoulder. "How can I say this in the nicest way possible….. I don't care about Santa!"

Adam gasped. "How dare you!"

Mr. Davenport appeared. He had on blue silk pajamas with a DD embedded on his shirt pocket. He yawned. "What are you guys doing? I think they heard you in Australia."

Leo put a hand on his shoulder. "Big D, I would tell you, but it's a looong story. And I don't know about you, but I want sleep." Leo walked away.

Davenport turned towards Adam. "Adam, what are you doing?"

"I wanted to see Santa," he said in a a sad voice.

Davenport sighed. "Adam….."

Suddenly, up on the roof arose such a clatter. Tasha sprang out of bed to see what was the matter. "Donald? What's going on?"

He looked worried. "I don't know." He then walked out of the door with Tasha, Leo, and Bree. Nobody knew where Chase was. They looked up at the roof, and Davenport grabbed his emergency flashlight stored in a nearby bush. He shined it on the roof. He jumped and shrieked when he saw who it was.

It was none other than Santa Claus. He had a smile on his face. "Ho, Ho, Ho. Well, it's the Davenport family." Everyone's mouth was hanging open.

Bree tilted her head. "I think I'm going crazy. Is that actually Santa?"

Adam smiled and jumped up and down. "Santa! I'm Adam. I'm your biggest fan!"

Santa smiled. "I know who you are. You've been a very good boy this year, Adam."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Adam's smile faded. "Hey, Chase lied to me! He said you wouldn't come unless I was asleep but I'm awake! Take that Chase!"

Santa smiled. "Yes, well your brother is fast asleep by now. How was he to know when I would come? He's not one of my elves." He chuckled just then.

Adam gasped. "Santa, are those your reindeer?" He pointed to Santa's sleigh with 8 reindeer.

Santa nodded. "The best transportation you can ask for."

Adam smiled. "Santa, can I come with you to deliver presents?"

Santa shook his head. "I'm sorry, Adam. I'm not allowed to do that." Adam's smile faded. Santa's face lit up. "Oh, I almost forgot." He then tossed down all their presents in a sack. "Merry Christmas, Davenports. You all deserve these."

"Thanks, Santa!"

"You're very welcome. Adam. Well, I must be on my way. Merry Christmas!" He then got on his sleigh and flew off. Everyone was speechless still. Well, except for Adam. Adam was so excited he ranted on and on about it until everyone went back to bed. In the morning, Adam told Chase all about it. Chase just smiled and nodded, knowing what happened perfectly well. After all, he had been Santa. He had used Davenport's technology, and made himself look like Santa and have a voice that sounded like Santa's. He then created the illusion of Santa's sleigh using Davenport's newest device. It looked very realistic when used and the device even allowed him to actually ride on it! He had even fooled Mr. Davenport. Sure, he was a little tired from last night. But, it had been worth it to make his brother happy. Merry Christmas, Adam.


End file.
